The Righteous: Chapter One
by Socks In The Dryer
Summary: This story was inspired by Arnette Lamb, one of my few favorite Romance authors. It is no to risque, but gets edgey in a few parts. I think you will enjoy it... Plase leave some advice!


_**Chapter One**_

_Jessica's Problem_

_My Dear Jessica,_

_I was told of your mishap, and am sorry to hear of it. It was a very sad thing. _

_I am sure you and David will get along fine. I am sending Kaeldra, Myrr, and a new girl down. Her name is Lucy. _

_She just lost her brother Robert, so be careful as not to upset her. She should be there by the next morn. _

_Lord is with you Jess._

_Sincerely,_

_Sister Margarette_

Jessica was quite surprised to be getting a letter from Sister Margarette at a time like this. Especially for her to send Myrr and a girl she had never met with Kaeldra. _Lucy that was her name, Lucy! _She had heard that name before. She was Roberts's sister, but Robert never died... David had gone on a hunt, with him, for bear just last evening,for vespers. What did Margarette mean, when she said he was dead?

**"Good evening mother,"** David had entered the room holding onto Adam, the groom, by the nape. He spoke with a rich, deep, Brittish accent.

**"You'll never guess where I caught this one hanging about!"**

Adam stood staring at the floor, right foot kicking at the carpet. It was a beautiful carpet. It was imported from Elythia, where Kaeldra's younger sister Myrr was born. Kaeldra had brought it to her when Myrr was brought to summon the Eye-Hawk that Kaazaan had trapped in the lands of the Ancestors. hat was so many years ago, approximately 6 years.

**"David, do you know if Robert has a younger sister?"** Jessica ignored the question her son asked, and went straight to what she needed to know at this very moment. Kaeldra would soon arrive, and she would not have the answers needed for young Lucy.

**"Aye, however twas' not the answer I had expected. Did you hear my question clearly, mother? I asked…" **His reply was sarcastic, almost a mocking tone.

**"Do not think me a fool son, I know what you ask! Why do I not answer you correctly...? Because, I know not where he was, or why you ask an absurd question. Think about your question before you open such a repulsive mouth sir!"** David was confused with such an reaction; his mother never gave such answers before.

He knew what was wrong.

**"Mum, is Kaeldra traveling to summon once more? She knows the stress this puts upon you..."**

**"How did you know?"** Jessica was angry now that David knew it better than she did, and he was but a 19 year old lad, which was still confused whether you court a woman, or throw seeds at her forehead. She thought it was obvious.Yet, David was naive, and had to be correct one-hundred percent of the time.

**"He was courting Clare behind the organ! In the Lords' palace and you make not a fuss? How despicable mother... Was it not you who told me that, ' to court a woman, you tAKE not only her dignity, but maHe her a whore'? Mother?!"** He waited one minute's time, and then opened his mouth again.

**"Speak to me mother, I'm uncertain what to do. You send me confusing signals. What do I do?!"** David stared with amazement at the woman who lay in front of him. How dead she seemed. She lay, not moving the slightest bit, just staring at the sealing. Her eyes were stuck in one position, her mouth shut closed. She looked like a pinched mouthed crow; he had referred to her as such when he had been scolded in his younger years.

David threw the boy onto the velvet bed and stood akimbo, an arrogant aura about him now. He stomped towards the exit to his mother's bedroom. As he grabbed for the door, he yelled to the boy.

**"Stay right where you are boy! If I come back and you've moved, I swear I'll cut your throat!"**

Adam lay there, thinking about how tempting Jessica looked this morning. Would she behead him if he touched her? David had threatened to cut his throat! Maybe now would not be the best time to reveal his feelings toward the Princess. As Adam settled himself down, he noticed that the Princess had begun to stir.

** "Boy, do you still lie next to my body?"** Jessica had become overwhelmed with anger, happiness, and emotions. So much so, that she had not had the time for courting and romance, since her pregnancy with David. She had been deprived.

Adam dared not answer Jessica, for he knew she would try to persuade him to lie in bed with her. _If I say the wrong thing, she will be sure to cut me head off my neck!_He reached up and gripped his throat. His heart was pounding harder than ever. That was the worst thing to be thinking about when you lay on the Princesses bed, awaiting her son to murder you.

**"Yes Ma'am."** Was all he could say, for he was anxious? She hesitated for a second and then the next thing he knew, she was all over him. Jessica was tugging on the groom's trousers and groaning with urgency.

**"Undo my collar boy!"** He struggled to push her off, but he dared not hit her. As she pulled off the last of his pants, he noticed that Jessica had let her grip go and was caressing his thighs. He grabbed his trousers and pressed his hands to her face.

**"Get…Off!"** He yelled. David stormed into her chambers with no announcement. It was a good 15 minutes time after he had left before. Jessica gasped and pushed Adam away, hastily, as if he had jumpd her, onto the velvet covered floor. He frantically slid himself under her bed. He dare not breathe, for the room was silent.

**"Where is the boy I brought in here?"** David was flushed from running up the tower staircase. _Adam was here when I left and the guards said nothing of his departure _He thought. **"Do you know mother?"** He added for the reason that Jessica was trying to catch her breath.

**"Aye,"** She answered.** "Why do you need to know?"** She began to gulp for air.

**"I saw you push something away from your bed when I entered. What was it?"** David was confused. Jessica tried to calm herself, but could not.

**"That is none of your concern."** She answered. That was not good enough for David.

**"Tell me mother!"** He demanded.

"**Leave at once and do not, I repeat, do not, go looking for that boy! I know where he is and will see to it that he is punished..."** In addition, with that, she waved her hand towards the door. David grumbled and left through the doors, knowing his mother had shooed him like a mangy hound.

Jessica stayed silent, her breathing now settling. She could hear the _Click clack_ of David's boots.

**"Get up boy!"** She commanded. He did as she asked. Standing in front of her, finishing wih stringing up his trousers, he blushed when she glanced at his steady figners..

**"As you wish,"** he answered. He could not help but add, **"Does he know my lady?"**

**"Know what boy, that you raped me?"** She chortled with her answer, glaring evilly into Adam's eyes.

_Why is she blaming me?_ _What have I done wrong?_ Adam though, not understanding her meanings o point.

**"I did not!"** He yelled back, with a stern voice, very sure of himself.

**"Aye, tis' a lie."** She said. **"But who's to know I'm lying? If you said that to David, he'd have your head off your shoulders with one flash of his sword."** She gave him a coy look. He knew it was true.

David had never trusted him after he had courted Evelyn and gotten her pregnant. David blamed the whole thing on Adam and when Adam and Evelyn won the trial, he shunned Adam since then. He would always beat upon Evelyn when he saw her.

Adam would heal Evelyn's wounds and the next day David was summoning Evelyn to his Bedchambers. It never stopped, and David knew that Evelyn would not tell anyone. Not even, let her brother tell!

**"Why must you Gooding's torture my family? I have not done a thing to you, yet still you torment me with these things. Things I do not understand at all and you act as though I do!**" Adam had poured his thoughts out, not once thinking about the consequences.

**"Do you think you smart boy because you know those long words? Well I will tell you something... You are no more intelligent than the pigs in the sty! Step over to me Boy,"** Jessica replied. **"Perhaps I might show you mercy for those horrid thoughts." She did not intend to harm him, only to show him her thoughts."**

Adam walked closer to her and stopped one-step short of the bed. He let the stress flow out of his body, relaxing his muscled shoulders. She motioned with her left hand, for him to advance. He sat down next to her.

She tried once more to uncover the boys lap, but he pried her fingertips from his pants.

**"No,"** He said in a firm voice.

**"I will not let you do that to me."** Adam was frightened to the heart, but showed no signs of this emotion.

**"Do not resist these temptations Adam."** She said his name. Never before had she spoke his name, and he liked the sound of it.

**"I'll try not to,"** he replied, and adding at the last second **"But you must promise me something."** She smiled and tilted her chin.

**"And what might that be?"** She asked in a cocky tone.

**"You must say my name, not boy, from this morning on. That way you can show all the folks in town your lust for me. You must show your attraction to me even when in public eye, do you understand my request?"**

He was too demanding for a commoner, but the happiness that arose when she felt his touch, was too great.

**"As you wish...Adam"** Her answer was too quick.

**"Are you sure my lady? Do you wish to make this promise?"** Jessica smiled, and started to untie her corset. He watched as her fingers worked at the laces tenderly. **"Would you like to finish what I've started,"** He added.

**"Adam!"** It was as if he was transfixed with her grace for a long second.

**"Umm…..Yes ma'am."**

Adam pinched each lace with his index and thumb, slowly uncrossing them. Once they were untied, he pulled the corset loose. Her breasts immediately relaxed. Adam drew a deep breath as he stared into her eyes. They said '_**Take me away**_', and he did so!

**"Please...Do this...I will not tell David."** Adam… You make me feel in ecstasy with just a brush against your shoulder, don't deny me the rest of your wonderful embrace." In addition, he pulled her face to his and kissed her for some time. She slipped her fingers through his hair. It felt as smooth as hers did. She entwined an index finger in a few strands of hair. He grabbed her wrist and brought her hand from his head.

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


End file.
